1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a nacelle for a turbine engine and, more particularly, to panels for covering and providing access to components within a turbine engine nacelle.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine propulsion system for a commercial aircraft typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The fan section may be housed within an outer fan nacelle. The compressor section, the combustor section and the turbine section may be collectively housed within an inner core nacelle, which may also be referred to as an inner fixed structure (IFS). This inner fixed structure may include one or more panels or hatches that move to expose components of the compressor section, the combustor section and the turbine section. Such panels, however, may have complex opening mechanisms and therefore may be costly to manufacture.
There is a need in the art for improved access panels for a turbine engine nacelle.